


[Podfic]Cobwebs

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [37]
Category: Privates (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Loss, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom deals with a significant fear</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Cobwebs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cobwebs Across a Chasm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/653703) by [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone). 



> [Picture from farawaysite](http://farfarawaysite.com/merlin/actors/alex/filmtv1/hires/9.jpg)
> 
> [Music is I Get Along Without You Very Well by Chet Baker](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-S8_oOqnkac).

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bbbcprivates%5Dcobwebs.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bbbcprivates%5Dcobwebs.m4b)


End file.
